


I love you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Confusing feeling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should not have been feeling like this about him, not after all this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

The intentions are real  
But the truth is untold  
Patiently awaiting the lies to unfold  
Her heart shatters with the thought of his touch  
How could she let him control her this much  
She holds onto a memory of how it used to be  
Tempted by hatred, will she always grieve  
For that man, just a child inside  
He'll always have a pull on her soul  
And a place to reside  
She says that it is over  
That is really it this time  
Her life is torn apart and  
Her heart is in a bind  
Patiently waiting for those feelings to fade away  
It makes it harder when he crosses her mind every day  
His sarcasm breaks the silence  
Her heart follows it to the floor  
Her body feels overwhelmed  
When he walks through the door  
She shouldn't still feel this way  
She shouldn't still care  
After all those times she needed him  
Why wasn't he ever there  
But she is the one who called it off,  
The relationship made of glass  
As fragile as a porcelain doll,  
Was it really meant to last?!


End file.
